


(Dancing) On My Own

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Since the first attempt was... vicious... here's a slightly less horrific version.





	(Dancing) On My Own

“Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around  
And yeah, I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see it for myself  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own...”

Vanessa sits watching Brooke talk, laugh, smile and kiss Shuga. She had once been the one to make Brooke smile. The one to have kisses. Then she had been a fool. Pushing her away because she didn’t feel like she could commit to one person. All the same she felt tears prick at her eyes. 

“I'm just wanna dance all night  
And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles  
And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own...”

She had risen, choosing not to approach, not to bother her. She knew, all too well, she had been the one who did it wrong. She had refused love when she most wanted it, all the same she wasn’t going to push for more. Brooke was happy now. She had Shuga. The feeling hit home hard, watching Brooke relax and smile. Brooke had never been that relaxed with her and she knew why. She pushed barriers, challenged Brooke. Shuga had leant to kiss Brooke again and Vanessa walked away, heading home. 

“I just came to say goodbye  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own...”

The lights from the streetlamps had been the only thing she saw, walking from one to the other. Whispering words to herself. She would not go back. She had made mistakes but she wouldn’t make that one again. She would let Brooke be happy, even if she went home alone. She would find the right person one day. She hoped.


End file.
